


Art for So Linger

by littleblackfox



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Mucha Bucky, My first art in forever, Other, WTF, Yes that is a butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/pseuds/littleblackfox
Summary: The wonderful Rohkeutta cheered me up while I had to the flu with her gorgeous ficSo I have picked up my pens and done some accompanying art(Sharpie on parchment)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367958) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 




End file.
